Trunks Ascends
サイヤ の !! を ぶトランクス |Rōmaji title =Sūpā Saiya-jin no Genkai Toppa!! Arashi o Yobu Torankusu |Literal title =Breaking Through the Boundaries of the Super Saiyan!! Trunks Summons a Storm |Number = 162 |Saga = Perfect Cell Saga |Manga = Trunks Steps In |Airdate = October 28, 1992 |English Airdate = November 3, 2000 |Previous = Vegeta Must Pay |Next = Saving Throw }} サイヤ の !! を ぶトランクス|Sūpā Saiya-jin no Genkai Toppa!! Arashi o Yobu Torankusu|lit. "Breaking Through the Boundaries of the Super Saiyan!! Trunks Summons a Storm"}} is the tenth episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred sixty-second overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 28, 1992. Its original American airdate was November 3, 2000. Summary The episode begins with Vegeta frozen in a mix of horror and disbelief at the lack of effect his attacks have had on Cell. Android 16 is amazed at how Cell has powered up so much. After taunting Vegeta once more, he decides to give Vegeta a taste of his power, kicking Vegeta through numerous rock formations. After catching himself in midair, he groans in pain and falls into the water below. Krillin begs Future Trunks, who is now powering up, to help Vegeta. As Cell mockingly thanks him for his aid, outright stating that he would never have been able to reach his Perfect Form were it not for Vegeta's foolishness, Vegeta climbs out of the water drained and angry. Floating into the air, he throws his arms to the side and begins drastically powering up. Daring Cell to take his attack head on, Vegeta gathers so much raw energy the island begins to crumble and the heavens begin to move apart. Giant electrical bolts explode from his aura and tear at the ground near Cell and Android 16. Still smirking, Cell prepares himself, while Android 16 takes a step backward. Vegeta grins at this and lets out a small laugh. Future Trunks yells at his father to stop in order to avoid obliterating the planet, but Krillin yells at him to leave. Vegeta then shouts "FINAL FLASH!" and lets loose a gigantic golden energy wave. As the energy wave closes in, Cell's expression very quickly changes, with Cell fearfully asking "What's this?" before the massive beam slams into him. The blast shakes the very Earth itself and keeps going, disappearing into outer space. It cuts to Gohan in Super Saiyan form, firing a barrage of energy blasts. Goku calls him to eat and asks him to cook a steak. Goku throws it into the air and Gohan shoots it, but ends up using too much power and sets Goku's hair on fire. It cuts back to Vegeta vs. Perfect Cell. Perfect Cell's arm, along with most of his torso, is completely blown off. This greatly amuses Vegeta, and Cell yells at Vegeta to stop laughing at his misery, which causes Vegeta to laugh harder. Cell quickly drops his pained facade and reminds Vegeta that he has Piccolo's Namekian cells within him. This statement quickly silences Vegeta and Perfect Cell's arm suddenly regenerates, which shocks Vegeta. After Cell regenerates easily after his grievous injury, Vegeta desperately fires a massive energy blast barrage in a panic, but this has no effect on Perfect Cell, who emerges from the smoke and punches Vegeta in the face. Vegeta falls to the ground and attempts to recover, only to see Cell's foot kick him high into the atmosphere. Future Trunks and Krillin look on in horror as Cell proceeds to elbow Vegeta hard in the back, smashing him into the ground. Injured and unconscious, Vegeta falls out of his Super Saiyan form. Future Trunks is now so enraged that his irises disappear, the rubber band holding his hair back breaks, and he is glowing brightly. His energy is so high that it zaps Krillin. Cell is shocked as it appears that Future Trunks has power that greatly outmatches his father. Major Events *Vegeta performs the Final Flash against Cell. *Vegeta is defeated by Cell. *Future Trunks begins to power up into his Super Saiyan Third Grade Form. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Second Grade) vs. Cell (Perfect) Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Krillin *Android 16 *Cell Locations *Tropical Islands *The Lookout **Hyperbolic Time Chamber Objects *Battle Armor Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Second Grade *Super Saiyan Third Grade Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Frieza Transforms" - During the fight between Vegeta and Cell. *"Vegeta's Theme" - Before Super Vegeta proceeds to charge his Final Flash against Perfect Cell. *"Call Out the Dragon" - When Vegeta is charging up his Final Flash against Cell. *"Piccolo and 17 Talk" - When Vegeta charges his Final Flash against Perfect Cell. *"The Dragon Theme" - When Vegeta is charging energy to use the Final Flash. *"Vegeta - Super Saiyan" - When Vegeta uses the Final Flash attack against Perfect Cell. *"The Howling" - While Gohan is training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *"Destruction (soundtrack)" - When Perfect Cell regenerates after Vegeta's Final Flash. *"Perfect Cell Theme" - When Cell regenerates (remastered version). *"Trunks Powerup"- When Future Trunks turns into Super Trunks. Differences from the manga *In the manga, the Final Flash beam is fairly narrow which is why it put a relatively sized hole through Cell. In the anime, the beam is shown to be much larger, completely encompassing Cell's body though it still creates the same size hole in Cell's side. *Goku getting food ready and having Gohan cook it with his energy but accidentally setting his alight is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This episode marks the debut of a Super Saiyan Third Grade. *This episode is also the debut of the Final Flash in the anime. *The incident where Gohan uses too much of his power while helping his father roast some steaks, accidentally setting Goku's hair on fire in the process, is later referenced in "Meet Me in the Ring". *In the original Funimation dub, the track that plays when Cell regenerates is "Destruction (soundtrack)". In the remastered version of the scene, however, it is replaced by "Perfect Cell Theme". *When Vegeta is seen wiping his face before Cell kicks him into the air, his left pupil is black, despite him being in Super Saiyan. **This is similar to a previous error with Vegeta having black eyes and eyebrows in the episode "Follow Dr. Gero". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 162 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 162 (BDZ) pt-br:Trunks Fica Furioso!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 162 it:Trunks supera il limite del Super Saiyan Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z